wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: build
COMMAND NAME build - Build ships, planes, land units, nuclear weapons or bridges LEVEL Basic SYNTAX ##:## Command : build plane|land|nuke TYPE NUMBER TECH SURE? ##:## Command : build tower DIRECTION The build command lets you build ships, planes, land units and nukes in your harbors, airfields, headquarters and nuclear plants. It is also used to build bridges. To build stuff, you generally need available work, raw materials (e.g. light and heavy construction materials, oil, radioactive materials), cash, and technology, depending on the thing being built. For nukes, you may also need research, depending on game configuration. Try commands "version" and "show" to learn how your game is configured. A sector's available work is work not used up by the update (building efficiency, working on things, etc). It is shown in the output of the "census" command in the 'avail' column. If you give multiple sectors, the build command applies to each of them. Except for bridges, you use the TYPE argument to order what to build. Choices depend on your tech level; check out the "show" command to find out more. You can order a number of things to be built by giving the optional NUMBER argument. If you ask to build more than 20, the build command will ask for confirmation. The optional argument SURE? lets you suppress that. Normally, build builds stuff at your current tech level. The optional argument TECH lets you build at a lower tech level. Harbors and Building Ships Ships are built in harbor sectors. 20% of the materials listed by "show" must be available at the time of building. Ships first appear at 20% efficiency (less efficient ships sink instantly). Then, each update, the ship will grow in efficiency, and use up more of the required materials until it reaches 100%. For example: ##:## Command : build s 6,2 frg 2 frg frigate (#13) built in sector 8,0 frg frigate (#14) built in sector 8,0 That just cost you $240.00 In addition to the avail in the harbor sector, ships are also worked on by their crews. Only military crew can work on a military ship (one that can fire guns). Civilian ships can employ both civilian and military crew. So, for maximum efficiency growth, put full crews on your newly built ships and leave them in harbor until they reach 100%. The work required to add a point of efficiency to a ship is (20 + (lcm_to_build + 2 * hcm_to_build))/100 Ships at sea have only their crews to make repairs. A small crew on a large ship may not be able to make any repairs at all. (Moral: keep your ships fully crewed in anticipation of future damage.) Repairs at sea do not use any lcms or hcms, but may not push the efficiency of a ship over 80%. Airfields and Building Planes Planes are built in airfields. 10% of the materials listed by "show" must be available at the time of building. Planes first appear at 10% efficiency. Then, each update, the plane will gain efficiency and use up more of the required materials until it reaches 100%. A plane is not capable of leaving the ground until it has reached 40% efficiency. Planes below 10% efficiency are destroyed. The work required to add a point of efficiency to a plane is (20 + (lcm_to_build + 2 * hcm_to_build))/100 Planes will also gain efficiency in non-airport sectors, but at only 1/3rd the normal rate. Planes on carriers will also gain efficiency. The amount of work available is based on the carrier's crew, and the rate is the same as a non-airport sector. Repairs at sea do not use any materials, but may not push the efficiency of a plane over 80%. Headquarters and Building Land Units Land units are built in headquarters sectors. In order to build a land unit, you must have 10% of the items listed by "show" available at the time of building. The land unit will appear at 10% efficiency (a unit of less than 10% efficiency is dead). Then, each update, the unit will grow in efficiency, and use up more of the required goods until it reaches 100%. The work required to add a point of efficiency to a land unit is (20 + (lcm_to_build + 2 * hcm_to_build))/100 Land units can also gain efficiency in fortress sectors, but cannot be built there. Land units can gain efficiency in any other sector type (assuming the correct goods are available), but at 1/3rd the normal rate. Nuclear Plants and Building Nukes Nuclear devices are built in nuclear plants. All of the materials listed by "show" must be available at the time of building. New nukes appear fully operational. Building Bridges A bridge is built in a sea sector by an adjacent sector. If option EASY_BRIDGES is disabled, only bridge head sectors can build bridge spans. Otherwise, any (coastal) sector can build bridge spans, but the new bridge span must be adjacent to a land sector or a bridge tower. If option BRIDGETOWERS is enabled, bridge spans can build bridge towers. Bridge towers are possible only in open water, i.e. not adjacent to land. In any case, the building sector must be at least 60% efficient. To find out the required amounts of materials, avail, capital and technology, use commands "show bridge build" and "show tower build". If you type ##:## Command : build b 1,3 and 1,3 has enough hcm (heavy construction materials), the workforce in the sector is large enough (as defined above), you have enough money, and your technology level is high enough, then the program will respond: Bridge head at 1,3 + k o a . . . build span in what direction? n If everything is correct, you get: Bridge span built over 2,4 Of course, you may also build bridges all in one line as in: ##:## Command : build b 1,3 n A sector that has a bridge built in it is automatically cleared of mines at the time of building. Bridges are built at 20%. If the efficiency drops below 20% (due to bombing, shelling, etc.) the bridge falls. A bridge also falls if all its supporting sectors are reduced below 20%. A sector is a supporting sector if it is of a type that can build bridges. Bridge heads and bridge towers are. With option EASY_BRIDGES, all land sectors are as well. Ships can navigate under bridge spans that are at least 60% efficient. SEE ALSO Unit-types, Ship-types, Plane-types, Nuke-types, Bridges, show, upgrade, Maintenance, Ships, Planes, LandUnits, Nukes, Sectors